Rompiendo las reglas
by DualSoul
Summary: Bellatrix Black estaba a punto de descubrir hasta dónde podía empujar los límites de su moral.
1. Comenzando

Odiaba el papeleo.

Hacía horas que tenía la cabeza enterrada en un montón de papeleo administrativo, sin poder siquiera hacer una pausa para almorzar. Consideraba que era la peor parte de su trabajo y que debía conseguir cuanto antes un aprendiz a quien delegar todo ese montón de planillas por llenar, alguien que no se pusiera a temblar cuando la viera, sí, eso sería bastante práctico. Ella no era tan mala ¿O sí? Lo meditó un segundo, tamborileando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos; se encogió de hombros, era cuestión de subjetividad.

Dos golpes secos la devolvieron a la realidad.

-Adelante

-Buenas tardes querida, asumo que ya estás lista para irte a casa ¿Verdad? – La auror se sorprendió al ver a su invitado, habían quedado en que él la pasaría a buscar a las cinco de la tarde y ella no entendía en qué momento se le había pasado el día. Observó el reloj en su muñeca y comprobó que, como siempre, su amigo llegaba exactamente a la hora que habían arreglado, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

-Buenas tardes serán para ti, Severus, yo me pasé el día llenando esta inutilidad y ya no sé ni cómo me llamo.

-Siempre de tan buen humor, ya te extrañaba –A Snape se le escapó una sonrisa que ocultó rápidamente, tenía un perfil que mantener – Deja ese escritorio, ¿Has almorzado? Por cierto, te llamas Bellatrix Black.

-Muy gracioso y no, no comí nada desde la mañana. Tengo unas cervezas en casa con algo para picar ¿Vamos?

-Suena a que tenemos un plan, señorita Black.

Media hora después, Bellatrix había cambiado su elegante atuendo de falda y camisa por unos cómodos skinnies que le daban un aspecto más jovial.

El living recibía los últimos rayos del sol que se filtraban perezosos por el gran ventanal que cruzaba la estancia, el cual permitía apreciar el mar.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – Preguntó Bella bajando los tres escalones que llevaban al living con una bandeja repleta de comida flotando unos centímetros delante suyo. Con delicadeza la bandeja se situó sobre la mesa ratona y Bella se acomodó en un sillón frente al que ocupaba Snape.

-Lo de siempre: asusté a algún que otro alumno de primer año, resté puntos a gryffindor, salvé al colegio cuando un estudiante de tercero hizo una poción bomba – Se encogió de hombros – No mucho más – Estiró su brazo y tomó un botellín de cerveza, dándole un buen trago.

-Y ¿Qué novedades hay en la dulce historia de amor? ¿Le gustó tu cambio de look? – Imitó la acción del pelinegro, sintiendo el leve sabor amargo de la cerveza deslizarse por su garganta.

-Por la forma en que me miraba hoy a la hora del almuerzo, creería que sí – Sonrió al recordarlo – Ese hombre es terrible, apenas pude probar bocado ¡Me estaba desnudando con los ojos en pleno comedor! –Bellatrix estalló en risas.

-¿Qué esperabas de él? Dumbledore nunca se comportó frente a nadie, suficiente que esperó a que te graduaras de Hogwarts – Acotó con voz burlona mientras se llevaba unas papas fritas a la boca.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Sonrió de lado, en un típico gesto suyo – Y la verdad es que me encanta que apenas pueda aguantarse. ¡Con decirte que vi los codazos que le pegaba Minerva!

Bellatrix volvió a reír al imaginarse la situación. El corte de cabello de su amigo había cambiado por completo la percepción que todos tenían de él. Se veía igual de aterrador pero más atractivo.

-Me alegra haber ganado la apuesta y espero no volverte a ver con ese horrible corte carré o juro que comprobarás en tu propia piel por qué me dicen Cruciatus, Snape.

-¿Ya te dije que serías muy buen aliado de Voldemort? ¡A veces pareces hija suya!

-Soy adorable ¿Verdad? Pero no nací para defender a un desquiciado cara de feto – Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera con ella.

-Por Merlín, menos mal – Snape levantó su botella en un brindis imaginario.

Bella sonrió y ambos se sumieron por un rato en el silencio, disfrutando de la variedad que tenían para picotear. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia los inicios de su amistad, que se remontaba al primer tren que tomaron rumbo a Hogwarts, Severus era, aún hoy en día, su más fiel amigo. Con el tiempo, el silencio se había vuelto un lugar muy cómodo para compartir. Sin embargo, Snape notaba que su amiga estaba particularmente pensativa ese día.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? – Inquirió con una de sus cejas levantadas.

-Mierda, Sev, me gusta mucho - Bellatrix suspiró resignada y le dio un gran trago a su cerveza- Es una insoportable mezcla entre inteligencia, soberbia y sensualidad – Su amigo soltó una seca carcajada.

-Y no olvidemos que podrías ser su madre, querida.

Bellatrix le envió una mirada asesina pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Su amigo tenía razón, Hermione apenas llegaba a las 17 primaveras y ella ya pasaba las 36. La tortura había comenzado cuando, tras la muerte de su hermana y su cuñado, decidió llevar a Draco a vivir con ella. Y con él venía incluida Hermione, quien pasaba las tardes junto con su sobrino en su hogar, hacía ya un año.

Bellatrix al principió agradecía lo leal que era la chica con Draco, sin embargo, el paso del tiempo en la adolescente fue desatando aspectos desconocidos de su personalidad. Atrás había quedado la chiquilla nerd que se pasaba horas en la biblioteca, el uniforme del colegio se había vuelto su arma letal y sabía a la perfección lo que ocasionaba subir cinco centímetros la falda. La misma que hacía volar la imaginación de la pelinegra cada vez que se ondeaba con el viento. Bufó y se acomodó mejor en el mullido sillón de cuero negro, con sus pies entrelazados a la altura del tobillo sobre la mesa baja frente a ellos.

-Es culpa del trabajo, estoy pasando demasiado tiempo en casa – Bellatrix apoyó su botella en la mesa ratona - ¿Sabes si está con alguien en Hogwarts?

-¿Con alguien? –Severus sonrió brevemente - Bella, si los rumores son ciertos, está con la mitad más una de las estudiantes femeninas. No distingue casas, sangre ni colores – Bellatrix resopló – ¿Qué pasó con esa profesora de Beauxbatons? Creí que iban en serio.

-¿Con Emilie? Es una bruja encantadora pero mis pensamientos me los roba la amiga de mi sobrino.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, Bella? En serio, me desconciertas. Tienes una carrera hecha, proclamada la mejor auror de tu generación ¿Y te encaprichas con una adolescente?

-¡No es un capricho!

-¿Es amor? Bella, ¡Tiene 17 años! Puede ser la estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero no deja de ser una niña que aún no sabe qué quiere en la vida.

A lo lejos se oyó la puerta principal cerrarse y las inconfundibles voces de los dos chicos dieron por finalizada la acalorada conversación.

-Tía, Severus - Saludó el joven Draco, notando al instante el ambiente tenso en el que estaban los dos mayores. Segundos después, apareció Hermione.

\- ¡Pero si es mi rubio preferido!

\- ¡ _Quién te ha visto y quién te ve_ , Bellatrix! ¿Acaso queda rastro de la fría auror que habitaba en ti?

-La verás pronto si me sigues tocando las narices, Snape.

Severus sonrió divertido.

-¡Qué pesados que son! – Se quejó el rubio, soltando su mochila en uno de los sillones de una pieza.

-Señorita Granger – Saludó burlonamente Bella a la castaña, que se había quedado en un segundo plano observando divertida el intercambio entre los mayores.

-Señorita Black, Snape.- Respondió la aludida.

-Granger. Draco, necesito hablarte, hoy no pude encontrarte en todo el día - Se adelantó Severus, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, padrino?

-Es un asunto de nuestra casa, preferiría discutirlo en privado – Al hombre no se le pasó por alto el gesto de disconformidad que había puesto su ahijado ni la ansiedad que se hizo presente en los ojos de su amiga.

-Por supuesto, vayamos a mi cuarto - Draco se volteó para enfrentar a su distraída amiga que observaba sus uñas - Ya regreso, Mione, sírvete lo que desees. - Hermione asintió hacia su amigo y los dos hombres abandonaron la habitación dejándolas solas. Bellatrix sintió la intensa mirada de Hermione incluso antes de girar hacia ella.

-¿Cómo estás, mocosa? - Se burló, el humor era la barrera que interponía entre ellas.

-Con muchas ganas de tomarme una cerveza, ¿Me invitas, Bella? - La voz de la joven sonó como un suave ronroneo para sus oídos. Asintió casi sin darse cuenta y la observó perderse dentro de la cocina.

-¡Tráeme una! – Gritó.

Hermione volvió con las dos botellas frías. Con su natural desparpajo tomó asiento en el mismo sillón que ocupaba la tía de su amigo. Se volteó de lado y acercó su cerveza a la otra.

-¿Brindamos?

-Claro, ¿Por qué?

-Por la fiesta sorpresa que le haremos a Draco para su cumpleaños –Susurro.

Bella levantó una de sus cejas, en un típico gesto suyo y meditó aquella opción. Si bien no se había olvidado del pronto aniversario del chico, cierto era que no había podido descifrar cómo deberían festejarlo. Tras unos segundos, el tintineó de vidrio contra vidrió rompió el silencio tras el brindis.

-Me gustan tus ideas, Granger.

-Lo sé – Respondió con su acostumbrada soberbia – Te voy a pasar mi teléfono así planeamos los detalles ¿Qué te parece?

Sin embargo Hermione no esperó respuesta y tomó el móvil que reposaba en la mesa, empezando a introducir su número en él. Bellatrix sabía que se arrepentiría de no haber frenado aquello a tiempo. Ella no era ingenua, si la amiga de su sobrino se pasaba todas las tardes allí, ¿Con qué necesidad le dejaba su número? Cerró los ojos agobiada y bebió de su cerveza.

-¡Listo! - La joven volvió a dejar el teléfono donde lo encontró y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá- Me gusta que Draco y tu usen objetos muggles – Comentó, llevando la botella a sus labios.

Bellatrix observó a la joven mover una de sus manos hacia la corbata que aprisionaba su cuello y aflojarla con un movimiento tan sensual y despreocupado que le pareció digno de la mismísima afrodita.

-Sólo aquellos que facilitan la vida de un mago – Respondió vagamente, con los ojos fijos en las acciones de la muchacha.

-Por supuesto, deberías probar los juguetes sexuales.

-¿Qué? – Bellatrix volvió a la realidad de golpe.

-No entiendo como entraste en Gryffindor, claramente eres una Slytherin – Habló Draco.

-Eso mismo pienso yo – Oyeron la voz de Snape. Ambos hombres habían vuelto al living y observaban la escena divertidos.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, los cuatro magos compartieron algunas cervezas más antes de que se hiciera la hora de partir cada uno a su hogar. Ya solos, Draco había decidido amasar unas pizzas mientras su tía adelantaba trabajo del ministerio. Luego se habían ido a cenar frente al gran televisor, ambos compartían el fanatismo por las series y ahora estaban siguiendo a una llamada Sense8.

En eso estaban cuando la vibración de su teléfono distrajo a la mayor. Lo tomó entre sus manos y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo en whatsapp de "Mocosa sensual". Extrañada por tan inapropiado apodo, se fue directa a la foto de perfil del contacto y casi se le cae el móvil al encontrarse tan de cerca con los ojos de Hermione. Los ojos, la boca entreabierta y el escote que asomaba por su camisa abierta. Maldijo en silencio a todo el mundo mágico, esa chica era ilegalmente sexy.

Sus ojos no dejaban la pantalla, suponía que la imagen había sido tomada acostada en la cama y eso le llevaba demasiadas ideas a su cabeza. Una nueva vibración la trajo a la realidad y con mucho esfuerzo volvió hacia atrás, encontrándose con los mensajes de la chica.

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Hola Bella_

 _Aquí tu dulce pesadilla_

 _¿Me extrañas?_

 ** _Bellatrix_**

 _¿También tendré que soportarte por aquí?_

 _Ya quisieras, mocosa, no tienes tanta suerte_

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Yo más bien diría que no tientes tu suerte…_

 ** _Bellatrix_**

 _Sólo voy recordarte que estás desafiando a la mejor auror del mundo mágico._

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Lo sé, es lo que más me atrae de ti._

Bellatrix parpadeó sorprendida ante la inesperada confesión de la chica. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, estaba segura de que Draco iba a oírlo de un momento a otro. Volvió a leer ese último mensaje y nuevamente un millón de terminaciones nerviosas cosquillearon en todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba. Ahora se había convertido en una realidad. Otra vibración la sobresaltó.

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Parece que con algunas cuestiones "la mejor auror del mundo mágico" es bastante miedosa_

 ** _Bellatrix_**

 _Quizás la mejor auror del mundo mágico no quiere terminar en Azkaban._

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Podría ser nuestro secreto…_

 _Bella, me doy cuenta de cómo me miras y siento tanto calor cada vez que apoyas tus ojos en mi cuerpo que un día de estos me voy a incendiar, es abrasador._

 _Cada vez que nos tocamos accidentalmente algo estalla dentro mío._

Bellatrix ya se había olvidado de como respirar y sentía unas fuertes puntadas en su centro. Se imaginó a Hermione aliviando su tensión sexual y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para ahogar el gemido que quiso escapar entre sus labios. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto en sólo una conversación? Ya de por si era difícil negarse a los actos que hacía la chica para tentarla, pero hablar directamente sobre ello era estar en otro nivel. Ya no había nada de lo que pudiera agarrarse para no caer, todo era pura sinceridad en las palabras de la menor.

 ** _Bellatrix_**

 _¿Cuánto te falta para cumplir la mayoría de edad?_

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Eso es un sí?_

 ** _Bellatrix_**

 _Eso es sólo una pregunta_

 _Y un quizás_

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Puedo conformarme con eso, por ahora…_

 _Los cumplo luego de Draco, no falta tanto._

 ** _Bellatrix_**

 _Draco! ¿Qué pensaste para su fiesta?_

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Se me ocurrió que podríamos usar la terraza de tu casa, decorarla con un poco de magia y tener una abastecida barra de alcohol._

 _¿Qué te parece?_

 ** _Bellatrix_**

 _Creo que es una pésima idea juntar adolescentes hormonados con barra libre._

 _Traeré a todos los aurores del ministerio por las dudas_

 _Nunca se sabe con ustedes_

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Ni el mejor equipo de ustedes podría detenernos, Bella_

 _Ya deberías saberlo ;)_

 ** _Bellatrix_**

 _Mocosa engreída, te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer_

 ** _Mocosa sensual_**

 _Sueña conmigo._


	2. Cumpleaños de Draco (1ra parte)

Los días habían pasado rápido con más ajetreo del usual, una fuga en Azkaban había obligado a Bellatrix y a su séquito a ausentarse de sus hogares durante una semana, tiempo que tardaron en dar con todos aquellos que habían logrado escapar de las garras desesperanzadoras de los dementores. Con ellos tras las rejas nuevamente, el agotado equipo de aurores se despedía frente a la chimenea de su cuartel para retornar con sus familias.

La casa Black la recibió en un profundo silencio, el reloj sobre la chimenea marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Sorteó los sillones y se encaminó por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Se detuvo en la primer puerta de madera y la entreabrió, para descubrir a su sobrino plácidamente dormido. Tranquila al ver a Draco, siguió el recorrido hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde pudo dejar su bolso y desnudarse para tomar una ducha relajante.

Tras media hora, tan sólo con una camiseta ancha y un short se encaminó a la cocina para prepararse algo rápido de cena, su estómago hacía tiempo que le estaba gruñendo por algo de alimento. Una tortilla junto con una copa de vino fue su elección y así tomó asiento frente a la mesa, sin embargo el merecido descanso todavía no llegaba ya que a sus espaldas sintió una presencia acercarse cada vez más. Todo pasó de una manera tan acelerada que el misterioso atacante no pudo darse cuenta de que Bellatrix estaba agarrando su varita cuando ya la tenía amenazantemente pegada a su garganta.

-¡Bella, soy yo!

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, Hermione! ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así? Medio segundo más y podría haberte matado – Bellatrix bajó la varita y se alejó furibunda, caminando de un lado al otro en la cocina. Todavía sentía su corazón querer salir corriendo de su pecho.

-Lo siento, Bella, estaba en la habitación de invitados y me desperté con sed, no esperaba encontrarte, Draco me dijo que estabas en un viaje por trabajo.

Bellatrix se ordenó inspirar y expirar lentamente para así volver a relajarse. Siempre que volvía de sus viajes tenía tanto estrés que su cabeza se volvía conspiratoria. Más tranquila, levantó la mirada para observar a Hermione y el gesto que traía la chica la hizo sentirse realmente mal consigo misma, tenía pintada la cara de miedo.

-Está bien, perdóname, reaccioné por demás. ¿Te asusté mucho? – La voz de la mayor sonó más suave y las facciones de ambas se relajaron.

-No hay problema, ¿Puedo acompañarte mientras cenas? – Se aventuró Hermione, observando el plato abandonado en la mesa.

-Claro, ¿Te sirvo algo para tomar?

-Agua, por favor –Sonrió agradecida, tomando asiento frente al lugar de Bellatrix.

-¿Qué hicieron estos días? – Preguntó tendiéndole el vaso a la menor.

-Lo normal, ya sabes, embriagarnos y coquetear.

-¡Vaya! Y yo pensando que lo normal era ir al colegio y estudiar – Se burló Bella, tomando luego un trago de vino de su elegante copa.

Hermione sonrió coqueta y se encogió de hombros, haciendo que sus pechos sin sujetador atrajeran toda la atención de Bella, que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ahogarse con el vino. Con todo el susto, no se había percatado de la escasa ropa que cubría el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Estás bien? – Ahora se burlaba Hermione, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios para capturar una perdida gota de agua, haciendo suspirar a Bellatrix que estaba demasiado cansada como para jugar al gato y al ratón.

-Por supuesto, mocosa. ¿Cómo viene la fiesta sorpresa? ¿Pudiste encargarte de todo? – Cambió de tema.

-Claro que sí, mañana Draco y yo volveremos de entrenar y luego de ducharnos le diré que subamos a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire, ahí van a estar todos ustedes preparados para sorprenderlo – Explicó emocionada – Sólo queda que te ocupes de la barra de alcohol, las invitaciones ya las mandé por lechuza ayer.

-Perfecto, gracias por ocuparte de eso – Apoyó su mano sobre la de Hermione, queriendo reforzar sus palabras.

-Es mi mejor amigo, lo hago con placer – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella.

-¿Mon chéri? – Una voz lejana que sonaba como si estuviese suspendida en el aire las sobresaltó.

-Parece que hoy es el día de asustar a Cruciatus - Bufó Bellatrix, soltando con suavidad la mano de Hermione y poniéndose de pie – Lo siento, es Emilie, enseguida vuelvo.

La menor se quedó pensativa, repitiendo una y otra vez aquel nombre en su cabeza. _¿De qué le sonaba?._

Bellatrix dejó la cocina para entrar al living y acercarse a la llameante chimenea donde flotaba la cabeza de su pareja. Se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Buenas noches, Emilie, no te esperaba a esta hora.

-Lo siento, mon amour, ¿Te desperté? – Habló con un notorio acento francés que le daba un toque de dulzura a su voz.

-No, llegué hace un rato y estaba comiendo algo antes de irme a la cama. ¿Cómo estás? Perdón por la falta de noticias de este último tiempo…- La voz de Emilie la cortó en medio de su explicación.

-No hay nada que perdonar, sé que estuviste ocupada trabajando – Bellatrix asintió aunque eso no era del todo cierto –Tengo ganas de verte.

-Y yo ¿Quieres venir al cumpleaños de mi sobrino? Lo celebramos mañana, ¿Puedes organizarte con tan poco tiempo?

-Por supuesto, mon chéri, me encantaría asistir.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que Bellatrix se girara y se encontrara con la fugaz figura de Hermione huyendo hacia su cuarto. _¿La habría estado escuchando?_

 _-_ Bella, ¡Bella!

-Sí, perdón ¿Qué me decías? – Volvió su rostro hacia las llamas.

-Que vayas a dormir, se te nota cansada. Mañana nos vemos, mon amour.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana Emilie – Y sin más, las llamas lentamente se fueron apagando.

Bellatrix se levantó y volvió a la cocina para apurar lo que quedaba de su copa de vino. Severus tenía razón, ya estaba grande para caer en manos de una adolescente. Emilie era una buena persona, muy inteligente e interesante y, debía reconocerlo, tenían una química increíble que existió desde la primera noche que se cruzaron en un bar de Francia y decidieron tomar la última copa en el departamento de la profesora de Beauxbatons.

El despertador sonó mucho antes de lo que Bellatrix hubiera querido. De no ser porque era un objeto, no hubiese dudado en hechizarlo con un cruciatus. Sacó su mano a través de las sabanas y apagó el dichoso artefacto que le estaba martilleando el cerebro. Quizás esa no había sido una buena compra muggle, pensó. Sin embargo, todo el mal humor se le pasó rápidamente cuando recordó que hoy era el cumpleaños de Draco y con esa una perspectiva, se levantó decidida a prepararle el desayuno y darle el regalo que había elegido para él.

En el baño, se cepilló los dientes y luego intentó domar un poco sus rizos azabaches, sabiendo desde el principio que era una batalla perdida. Cuando estuvo conforme, se internó en su vestidor donde eligió una fina camisa en un tono celeste pálido junto con una falda tubo que con los tacos adecuados modelaba sus piernas de tal manera que todos babeaban a su paso. Si algo podía decirse de los Black, es que la elegancia era su marca de distinción.

Una hora después, el rubio apareció en bóxer por el salón, aún soñoliento e intentando cubrirse los ojos de la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Cuando logró adaptarse a tanta luz, se encontró con la casa decorada con globos verde y plata.

-¿A qué son lindos? – Habló su tía, acercándose hacia él.

-Tía, cumplo diez y ocho años, me parece que no eran necesario los globos – Respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tú estás creciendo mucho y yo me estoy poniendo vieja y sensible, Draco – Lo abrazó y fue correspondida de inmediato – Feliz cumpleaños, querido. ¡A ver qué travesuras haces ahora que eres mayor de edad! – Su sobrino rio entre sus brazos.

-Feliz cumple, sexy sexy boy – Draco se separó con suavidad del abrazo y giró para encontrarse a una sonriente Hermione, ya vestida con el uniforme escolar. Los amigos se fundieron en un abrazo y la chica le susurró algo al oído que no llegó a escuchar Bellatrix pero hizo que Draco riera.

-Muy bien, espero que hayan amanecido con apetito porque tengo la mesa llena de sus dulces favoritos – Les llamó la atención Bella, dando la vuelta y entrando en la amplia cocina, también iluminada por los ventanales que permitían la entrada del sol. Era un día espectacular.

Los chicos la siguieron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa con cara de no haber probado bocado en las últimas cuatro semanas. Frente a ellos había todo tipo de tortas, frutas y jugos que no dudaron en empezar a devorar.

-Hay que ver el cuerpo que desarrollaste entrenando, Draco – Habló pensativa Bella, observando el torso desnudo de su sobrino – Seguro que más de uno se te tira encima ¿No?

-Tía, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tenemos que hablar de estas cosas? – Inquirió sonriente y sonrojado.

-Yo puedo dar fe de eso, tiene una larga fila de admiradores – Lo molestó Hermione, sirviéndose una porción de torta de chocolate.

-Tía, deberías ver el club de fans de Mione, incluso van a todos los entrenamientos – Le devolvió el comentario Draco.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Bueno, no del todo… Sólo a veces. Casi siempre – Terminó por admitir escondida tras su taza de café ante la risa de los otros dos comensales.

-Está muy bien, chicos, son unas buenas joyas para su edad – Elogió Bellatrix, guiñándoles un ojo – Debo irme al trabajo, pero antes quisiera darte tu regalo, Draco.

-No era necesario, tía – Sonrió el rubio, con la boca manchada de merengue.

-Vamos a ver si piensas lo mismo cuando lo veas. Ve a vestirte, los espero en el salón – Ordenó Bellatrix mientras terminaba su café y se ponía de pie.

En tiempo record, Draco estaba con su uniforme puesto y deseante de conocer el obsequio. Entraron al ascensor y se sorprendió cuando su tía apretó el botón que llevaba al estacionamiento.

-Ya verás – Sonrió enigmática Bella.

Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a un garaje amplio e iluminado. Los dos magos menores observaron todo el lugar en busca de algo que llamara su atención pero no veían nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que siguieron los pasos de una segura Bellatrix. Sus tacos resonaban por todo el espacio. Tras sortear varios vehículos, se detuvo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, sobrino, debajo de esa cubierta está tu regalo – Sonrió con ansiedad Bella, quedándose en un segundo plano para observar a su sobrino acercarse con miedo y empezar a descubrir lo que había oculto debajo.

-¡Vamos Draco, no creo que te muerda! – Habló emocionada Hermione, la curiosidad corriendo por sus venas.

-Muy bien, terminemos con esto – Decidido, Draco tiró de un solo golpe la funda hacia un costado y frente a él se reveló una moto con aspecto futurista, en el color rojo característico de la marca Ferrari.

-¡OH POR EL MISMÍSIMO VOLDEMORT! – Exclamó el mago, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de su regalo, sin poder creerlo.

-Me alegro de que te guste, es un modelo que aún no salió a la venta, pero la familia Ferrari me debía algunos favores y no dudaron en privilegiarme – Sonrió – Las escobas están muy bien pero no hay como un buen vehículo para volar ¿Cierto?

Hermione a su lado todavía no había podido cerrar la boca.

-Muchísimas gracias tía, es mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar – Draco se abrazó a Bella – No sé ni cómo empezar a agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

-Bueno, bueno, no nos vamos a poner sensibleros que aún seguimos siendo la familia Black – Bromeó – No tienes nada que agradecer, rubio, me hace feliz verte feliz. Ahora basta de hablar y vayan a probarla, eso sí, no tienes permitido faltar al colegio por mucho que sea tu cumpleaños –Lo apuntó con un dedo.

-Derechito a Hogwarts – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, simulando ser un soldado, luego atajó las llaves que le tiró su tía y se acercó a la moto, tendiéndole la mano a Hermione - ¿Quisiera viajar conmigo, señorita Granger?

Hermione reaccionó al fin y con un grito de júbilo se montó tras Draco. Bellatrix desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando la falda de la joven se subió más centímetros de lo moralmente permitido. El suave ronroneo de la Ferrari la devolvió a la realidad y se despidió de los chicos con un único pensamiento en mente:

Esa chica iba terminar con su cordura.


	3. Cumpleaños de Draco (2da parte)

El día de Bella había pasado entre el papeleo del Ministerio y la organización del cumpleaños de Draco, lo que reforzaba la idea de necesitar urgente un ayudante. Archivó esa información en su cabeza, con letra en negrita y subrayado. Luego, observó horrorizada su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las cinco de la tarde y se levantó a buscar su capa, ordenando de camino el caos de su escritorio con un simple movimiento de varita. Con todo medianamente organizado, se apareció en el living de su casa donde pudo observar complacida, como una veintena de elfos iban y venían por todo el lugar, preparando el menú que se serviría esa noche.

-Quisiera saber cómo me vas a recompensar por esto, querida – Apareció Severus ante sus ojos, mostrando sus fortalecidos brazos por debajo de la camisa que llevaba arremangada en sus codos.

-¿Una fiesta con mucho cuero? Hace rato que no tenemos una de esas, Sev – Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo - ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Y estaríamos necesitando una, tienes razón – Sonrió de sólo imaginarlo – Esto va a la perfección, como es de esperar cuando las cosas están en mis manos – Habló con fingida suficiencia – Por ahora, nos harías un gran favor yendo a prepararte, según el cronograma en media hora llegará Emilie y en cuarenta y cinco minutos tu sobrino – Puso las manos en los hombros de la mujer y la encaminó hacia el pasillo mientras ella refunfuñaba por lo bajo – Subiré a recibir a los invitados que vayan llegando mientras te alistas ¿Si? – Vio a Bella asentir obedientemente y alejarse unos pasos – Por cierto ¿Miss Black? – Llamó su atención - Procure darse una ducha de agua fría para no cometer ninguna estupidez cuando vea a cierta joven bajo los efectos del alcohol – Bellatrix le envió una mirada asesina y él soltó una larga carcajada, alejándose del pasillo para ir a atender sus obligaciones.

-Ya veremos quién va a necesitar una ducha de agua fría esta noche, Snape – Gritó su amiga, luego se internó en su cuarto.

Nerviosa, Bella se observó en el espejo tras pasarle el toallón para desempañarlo. Unos oscuros ojos escurridizos le devolvieron el silencioso saludo. Nada iba a salir mal, ¿Verdad? Sólo habría un poco de alcohol y ella era lo suficiente madura como para saber tomar y manejar los posibles efectos de la adolescente ebria. A parte, razonó, estaría Emilie como su tabla de salvación.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre los mojados rizos, en un acostumbrado gesto de ansiedad. Se odiaba por pensar en Emilie de esa manera, como una simple excusa para no ceder ante sus ganas de coquetear toda la noche con Hermione y terminar la fiesta llevándosela a su dormitorio donde le daría tanto placer como pudiera.

Se perdió en ese pensamiento, casi sintiendo las uñas de la chica clavarse en su piel, apenas percibiendo en sus oídos unos febriles gemidos, como si en verdad su cabeza se estuviera perdiendo entre las piernas de la joven. Se sintió acalorada de repente.

Podía verla claramente en su cama, una de sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a la almohada, la otra ejerciendo presión en la cabeza de Bella como si temiera que dejara de darle placer. Un escalofrío la recorrió completa y sintió como la humedad mojaba su entrepierna. Ahogó un gemido al sentir sus propios dedos descubriendo su hinchado clítoris. ¿En qué momento había soltado la toalla y su mano se había deslizado hasta su entrepierna? La imagen del sexo de Hermione frente a su rostro volvió a llenarlo todo. Casi podía olerla, sentir su sabor bajo su lengua. Se aferró con fuerza a la loza del lavatorio cuando sintió sus piernas temblar, su respiración de pronto muy acelerada. En su mente, la joven le rogaba por más, levantando con ímpetu la pelvis contra ella. Bellatrix deslizó dos dedos en su interior, extasiada, perdida por completo en lo que despertaba esa chica en ella. Sus dedos entraban y salían tan rápido como su lengua lamía a la joven. Levantaba su mirada y veía los erectos pezones que pronto estaban bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sentía su interior contraerse y era el cuerpo de Hermione en su mente quien estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo. Sus erráticos dedos acariciaban su clítoris en un último empujón hacia el abismo. Los ojos color miel se clavaron en los suyos y en un grito compartido, alcanzaron el clímax. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso, recuperando el aliento. En su cabeza, la voz de Severus recordándole la ducha fría. Gruñó.

Mucho más relajada Bella se dirigió directamente a la terraza, segura de que poco faltaría para la aparición de Draco. Comprobó satisfecha que el lugar lucía espléndido, la noche se presentaba despejada y el cielo repleto de estrellas. La decoración era sobria, como correspondía a una fiesta dada por la familia Black, sin embargo, sobre sus cabezas, centenares de luces navideñas coloridas los iluminaban, creando un ambiente mágico y jovial. Visualizó a Emilie entre la gente, conversando amenamente con Albus y Severus. Se acercó hacia ellos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su elegante skinny negro.

-Buenas noches, caballeros – Hizo una divertida reverencia que ellos respondieron con una leve inclinación de cabeza y media sonrisa; luego tomó la mano de su compañera quien enseguida se acopló a su cuerpo – Querida, tanto tiempo.

-Mon amour ¡Qué placer volver a verte! – Le susurró Emilie al oído, aferrándose delicadamente a su cuello.

-Lo mismo digo, estás preciosa – Halagó Bella, dando un paso al costado para tener mayor intimidad – El negro te sienta estupendo – Observó conforme como las mejillas de la mujer se teñían de rojo mientras ella repasaba de arriba abajo el cuerpo bien delineado por aquel vestido que llegaba a medio muslo.

-Me alegra que disfrutes las vistas, Bella – Se repuso Emilie con un claro acento francés –Tu camisa me tienta a perdernos antes de tiempo – Le susurró provocativamente, enviándole una depredadora mirada mientras tiraba levemente de la corbata de Bella.

La morocha dio un paso atrás, golpeada por una nueva ola de calor. Demasiado pronto para ser que recién empezaba la noche y aún tenía que saludar a todos los invitados. Tomó la mano de su compañera y besó sus nudillos.

-Necesito una copa para digerir ese comentario, querida – Le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y al instante, un mozo trajeado las interrumpía para ofrecerles algo de tomar – Como si me hubieras leído la mente, jovencito ¿Eso de ahí es whisky? –Preguntó al chico que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Emilie. Ciertamente, no lo culpaba, esa rubia estaba de infarto.

-Por supuesto, Señorita Black, whisky doble con dos rodajas de limón, como le gusta – Afirmó sonriente, volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en los de la anfitriona, quien asintió conforme y tomó el vaso, permitiéndole marcharse luego de que su compañera tomara una copa de champán.

-Bellatrix, ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo? – Minerva apareció a su lado y luego de las pertinentes presentaciones, dejó a las dos profesoras conversando para atender a sus invitados.

Sin embargo, apenas diez minutos habían pasado cuando un elfo se apareció a su lado para informarle que el señor Malfoy estaba a punto de subir a la terraza. Asintió presurosa y se acercó al DJ para pedirle que frenara la música. Una vez con la atención de todos en ella, explicó la situación y adolescentes junto con adultos, se prepararon para recibir a Draco. Segundos después, el chico irrumpió en el lugar junto a Hermione, llevándose una gran sorpresa a juzgar por la cara de susto que había puesto hasta entender lo que estaba pasando. Unos confetis estallaron, haciendo que millones de papelitos plateados cayeran sobre sus cabezas. La música volvió a sonar, esta vez con la canción de moda favorita de Draco y sus amigos, quienes se arremolinaron sobre el chico y saltaban con excesiva felicidad. Los adultos aplaudían y cuando Draco fue liberado, se fueron acercando a saludarlo, todos después del fuerte abrazo entre tía y sobrino, que emocionó a más de uno.

Bellatrix se había alejado de la gente, apoyando su espalda contra la barandilla de la terraza. En una de sus manos, su vaso lleno por cuarta o quinta vez, no recordaba con claridad.

La noche estaba desarrollándose estupendamente, Draco estaba eufórico, algunos invitados bailaban motivados por el DJ, otros comían y charlaban sentados en los cómodos sillones que estaban alrededor. Nadie parecía estar pasándola mal. Miró hacia el cielo y levantó su copa, dando un gran trago luego, sintiendo como el líquido quemaba en su interior.

-Por ti, Cissy. Tu rubio está en buenas manos – Sonrió nostálgica, recordando el pálido rostro de su hermana.

Buscó con sus ojos a su sobrino y lo encontró en una peculiar situación. A lo lejos, el rubio y su inseparable amiga encerraban en un provocativo baile al chico de anteojos que tanto le nombraba Draco. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Rebuscó en su mente hasta dar con el nombre: Harry, eso era. El joven parecía bastante acalorado con las atenciones de los dos adolescentes que no tenían vergüenza para acariciar su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza, divertida y celosa por no ser ella quien recibía esos toques por parte de la chica. Se permitió unos segundos para volver a desnudarla con la mirada, como había hecho en casi toda la noche desde que la vio aparecer. ¿Acaso era legal usar vestidos tan cortos? La tela iba unos centímetros por debajo de su cola, en un rojo que representaba a la perfección la pasión que despertaba en ella. A juego, llevaba unos tacos negros que le daban un toque de elegancia y sensualidad, estilizando aún más sus piernas. No se parecía en nada a una niña.

-¿Disfrutando las vistas, Señorita Black?

-Albus – Saludó sorprendida, observando como el mago se acomodaba a su lado con una mirada divertida – Sólo tomaba un respiro – Aclaró.

-Yo más bien diría que le faltaba tomarlo – Bromeó nuevamente, ganándose una fría mirada de Bellatrix – Los jóvenes vienen cada vez más osados, ¿Verdad? – Observó al trío que seguía bailando ajeno a las miradas de los adultos.

-Usted sabe más de jóvenes que yo – Sonrió, tratando de relajarse con aquel mago que siempre le había inspirado mucho respeto y con el tiempo, cariño – Sé de un hombre que ya no es ningún niño y que está ansioso esperando su acercamiento – Comentó con fingida liviandad, tirando la pelota fuera de su pantanoso terreno.

-Dicen que las buenas cosas les suceden a quienes saben esperar y yo nunca fui un hombre ansioso, Bella– Respondió con soltura, enviándole una significativa mirada a su compañera de charla.

El mozo que toda la noche sirvió a Bellatrix, se acercó nuevamente con las bebidas de los dos magos, que en silencio intercambiaron copas vacías por unas llenas.

-Siempre admiré eso de usted, debo admitir. Los Black no somos conocidos por nuestra paciencia, como bien sabe.

-Y eso la hace una magnífica auror – Levantó su copa en señal de brindis, luego bebió – Sin embargo, me temo que tendrá que cultivar ese don, si lo que leí en su mirada es tan fuerte como imagino.

Ambos compartieron un largo y cómodo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Al rato, el mago volvió a hablar, esta vez con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

-Bella ¿Has reconsiderado mi oferta? Apreciaría mucho que fueras a Hogwarts a impartir algunas clases específicas de defensa – Clavó su intensa mirada en los ojos de la maga– Esta vez te lo pido como un favor personal – Jugó su carta.

-Albus, ¿Acaso es un chantaje emocional? – Preguntó divertida, olvidando los formalismos y correspondiendo la sonrisa que blandía el mago.

-Por supuesto que no, querida. Tan sólo un pedido, como amigos.

Bella lo reconsideró, moviendo lentamente su copa. Cierto era que el director de su antiguo colegio le había ofrecido ir a dar clases en incontables ocasiones y ella siempre le había dado largas. Nunca había tenido especial afinidad con los adolescentes hormonados, sin embargo eso había cambiado ahora que Draco estaba bajo su tutela. Sus ojos buscaron al chico pero encontraron a Hermione, mirándola fijamente, casi como si supiera que estaba decidiendo algo que la incluía a ella.

La joven se mordió su labio inferior, en un sensual gesto que le costó dos latidos a la mayor. La observó bajar la mirada y volver a subirla hasta clavar sus ojos en ella, con un aire inocente que estaba lejos de representar las verdaderas intenciones de Hermione. Desvió su mirada con premura, tomando aire profundamente al sentirse asfixiada de golpe. Quería apretar fuertemente sus piernas para calmar las puntadas que sentía en su sexo, sin embargo se conformó con desajustar un poco su corbata, abatida. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Bellatrix Black vencida por una chica de diez y siete años.

-Tomaré eso como un sí, querida – La sacó Albus de su mundo, profundamente divertido.

-Merlín me ayude, Dumbledore – Le ofreció su mano y el mago la estrechó con fuerza, ambos manteniéndose la mirada.

-Si no te ayuda él, te ayudaré yo, Bellatrix, te doy mi palabra – Sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Interrumpo?

-Para nada, Severus, llegas justo para que te presente a la más reciente incorporación del profesorado de Hogwarts.

-¿De verdad? – El mago llevó sus ojos a su amiga, quien se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada, como si aquello no fuera con ella.

-¿Qué decirte? Hogwarts necesita el gen Black – Bellatrix se enderezó, sintiendo el piso más movedizo de lo que lo recordaba – Si me permiten, caballeros, los dejo en buena compañía – Les guiñó un ojo y se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de los dos magos.

Emilie la interceptó a medio camino, igual o más bebida que ella, aferrándose a su cintura.

-Mon ange ¿Bailarías conmigo? – Dejó un suave beso en los labios de la auror.

-Por supuesto, querida – Se separó como pudo de su cuerpo y tomándole la mano, la llevó hasta el centro de la pista de baile. El DJ se había decidido por una velada house electrónica que a los chicos le encantaba y los adultos se acoplaban como podían, sin embargo daba a la fiesta un cariz elegante y glamoroso.

De esa manera se movía Bella, con soltura y estilo, ya que hasta la llegaba de Draco, ella pasaba sus momentos libres de fiesta en fiesta. Emilie se acoplaba a su baile a la perfección, rozándose aquí y allá, sintiendo el éxtasis del alcohol recorrer sus venas, relajándolas, cada tanto compartiendo algún comentario o algún beso. La anfitriona observó por encima del hombro de su compañera y se encontró de lleno con los ojos de Hermione. Esta vez, no había provocación ni sonrisas para ella. Sus ojos eran tan fríos como la nieve. Bella enarcó una de sus cejas y pronto alguien más entró en su visión: un atolondrado adolescente pelirrojo que manoseaba a la menor, bailando pegado a su espalda. Sintió algo extraño inquietarse en su interior y agradeció no tener su varita en la mano, ya que no habría dudado en lanzarle un petrificus al chico.

¿De verdad, Bella? Se recriminó, sorprendida de su repentina estupidez. Dio un paso hacia delante, decidida a ir a parar ese espectáculo cuando varios elfos aparecieron con un gran pastel de cumpleaños, llamando la atención de todos los invitados que se arremolinaron alrededor de Draco. Se movió con rapidez y para sorpresa de Emilie e inclusive de Hermione, agarro a esta última de la muñeca y de un tirón no muy amigable, la llevó al lado de su sobrino.

El feliz cumpleaños empezó a sonar distorsionado por todos los presentes que se notaba habían dado buena cuenta de la barra alcohólica. Cuando terminaron, el rubio sonrojado, acalorado y con su camisa mal abrochada, pensaba sus deseos con gesto de profunda concentración.

-¡Pide un deseo por mí, Draco, con esa moto ya tienes bastante para ti solito! – Se escuchó entre el mar de gente, provocando una risa generalizada.

-Un slytherin nunca tiene suficiente ¿O no Snape? – Respondió entre risas, clavándole la mirada a Harry que le sonrió de lado desde su lugar, guiñándole un ojo. Se escucharon algunos abucheos y pujas entre los adolescentes.

-Por favor, no queremos peleas entre casas – Habló el director de Hogwarts, visiblemente ebrio aunque se esforzara en disimularlo.

Draco finalmente sopló las velas y todos rompieron en un fuerte aplauso, la música volviendo a sonar al instante. Los elfos se encargaron de cortar el pastel y repartirla entre los invitados que aceptaban gustosos.

-Mi pequeño –Lo abrazó Bellatrix, sintiendo al instante como el rubio la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-Gracias por todo, tía, sólo tu puedes lograr que la pase bien en un día que pensé que iba a estar llorando – Explicó, en referencia a la ausencia de sus padres.

-Todo lo que esté en mi mano por verte feliz, Draco – Lo besó en la mejilla – Sin embargo, no fui la única que se encargó de preparar esto, Hermione y Severus estuvieron participando activamente.

-¡Mis dos mujeres preferidas! – El mago le tendió la mano a su amiga que aún seguía a su lado y la unió al abrazo, sin saber lo que ocasionaba que las dos mujeres estuvieran tan cerca la una de la otra.

El cumpleañero se separó y llamó la atención del fotógrafo, queriendo atesorar ese momento por siempre. Luego de posar, besó a las dos mujeres y se marchó a buscar a Harry.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? – Inquirió Bellatrix, quebrando el incómodo silencio entre ellas.

-¿Acaso le debo alguna explicación, Miss Black? – Respondió atrevida, sus ojos incinerando a la mujer que tenía delante.

Bellatrix tuvo que contenerse para no estamparla contra alguna pared y besarla hasta la saciedad. Que la desafiara así le excitaba de una forma desconocida hasta ahora. Se acercaron por inercia, enojadas y acaloradas en partes iguales. Hermione llevó su mano al vientre de Bella y creyó morir cuando sintió bajo la yema de sus dedos los músculos marcados de la mayor. Rasguñó la tela, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-No me trates de usted – La voz de Bella sonó varios tonos más grave – O no me controlo.

Hermione sonrió con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

-Sentí su mirada sobre mí toda la noche, señorita Black – Ronroneó cada palabra contra su oído.

Bellatrix cerró sus ojos, sentía la humedad crecer entre sus piernas y se movió incomoda, necesitando fricción. Agradeció en silencio la oscuridad que les daba un poco más de intimidad. Hermione se mojó los labios al ver el efecto que provocaba en la tía de su amigo y enrolló su mano en la corbata de Bella, dando un tirón con fuerza que terminó por juntar sus cuerpos.

Gimieron.

-Lléveme a su cuarto – Rogó.


	4. El día después

Bellatrix no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo poco podía hacer para revertirla. El alcohol callaba su moral y la volvía hipersensible a las atenciones de la joven. Cerró con fuerza sus manos para evitar abrazar el cuerpo que tenía delante. Quería devorarla.

Maldijo por lo bajo y separó sus cuerpos, haciendo acopio de toda sus fuerzas. Ahora mismo toda misión que había hecho le parecía pan comido comparado con esto. Prefería tener que enfrentarse mil veces a Voldemort antes que luchar contra la sensual Hermione Granger.

-Bella, Rita Skeeter se apareció con la maravillosa idea de hacer una breve reseña sobre el cumpleaños de Draco – Interrumpió Severus – Te aconsejo que vayas a hablarle antes de que publique cualquier cosa y debamos asesinarla por la mañana. Sinceramente, no es que me falten ganas pero estimo estar con una buena resaca cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos – Termino su diatriba, ahora permitiéndose observar la situación y notando a las dos mujeres bastante acaloradas.

Hermione asesinó con la mirada a su profesor y se alejó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si por _bien_ se entiende estar tremendamente excitada por una adolescente y teniendo que cumplir el rol de novia con otra persona, sí, estoy estupendamente. En el mejor momento de mi vida – Respondió con amargura e ironía.

-Eso me pareció – Rió Severus.

Momentos después, Bellatrix se decidió por ir a frenar a la molesta periodista y se pasó lo que quedaba de la fiesta contestando a sus preguntas. Para cuando terminó, la mayoría de la gente se había marchado. Recogió con su magia lo que pudo y lo demás se lo dejó a cargo de los elfos, que ya estaban haciendo su trabajo.

Bajó a su casa y la encontró desierta y en silencio. Caminó por el pasillo hasta entrar en la puerta de su cuarto, Emilie la esperaba de espaldas a ella, con la mirada perdida a través del gran ventanal que ocupaba uno de los laterales de la habitación.

-Querida ¿Te aburriste mucho? – Cuestionó, quitándose los tacos y caminando hacia la mujer que ya se había girado.

-Un poco, debo admitir – Su voz sonaba fría.

-Lo siento, es difícil complacer a todos en una fiesta – Acercó sus cuerpos, apoyando sus manos en la cintura de Emilie – Pero ya estamos a solas.

Emilie la observó a través de sus pestañas con una extraña mirada, como si quisiera ver más allá de lo superficial. Luego de unos segundos de escrutinio, su gesto serio se relajó y apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su lugar.

-¿Compartimos una última copa?

-Sus deseos son ordenes, mademoiselle –Le guiño un ojo Bellatrix, haciendo aparecer una cesta con una botella de champagne y dos finas copas. Con su característica elegancia, descorcho la botella y sirvió el contenido, ofreciéndole una copa a su acompañante que la miraba embelesada. Su ego se hinchó y sintió una corriente eléctrica que terminó en su sexo.

-¿Por qué brindamos? – Inquirió con voz sugerente Emilie, su dedo haciendo círculos alrededor de la copa.

-Por todo lo que te voy a hacer esta noche – Respondió Bella, su tono de voz más grave de lo normal. Se contuvo lo suficiente para chocar sus copas y dar un trago, luego permitió que toda la energía sexual contenida en su cuerpo se liberara y tomó con su brazo libre a la mujer frente a ella, besándola como si le fuera la vida en ello. Cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar, todo en ella era fuego y ya era hora de permitirse incendiarse.

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo esperado para Bellatrix. Parpadeó confundida, sintiendo un peso muerto en su hombro derecho que le había adormecido el brazo. Giró su cabeza para descubrir qué era lo que tenía atrapado su cuerpo y pudo ver los rasgos tranquilos de Emilie. Suspiró frustrada, nunca había podido descansar bien en compañía de alguien. Otra razón para ser soltera toda su vida.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se deslizó fuera de la cama y tras asearse, salió en dirección a la cocina. Si algo amaba del mundo mágico, era no tener que preocuparse demasiado por la limpieza luego de una fiesta. Todas las estancias de la casa estaban intactas como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sonrió satisfecha, pensando en enviar un regalo a los elfos que habían participado ayer.

-Buen día, tía – La voz rasposa de Draco la sorprendió. Estaba sólo con un bóxer, apoyando su espalda contra la encimera y una alarmante cara de estar sufriendo.

-Buen día, sobrino – Bella se acercó y dejó un suave beso en su frente - ¿Resaca? – Sonrió.

-La peor de mi vida – Hizo un leve puchero que aumentó la sonrisa de la morena.

-Bien, vamos a arreglar eso – Le guiñó un ojo, luego se puso a buscar en los armarios que estaban contra la pared hasta volver a Draco con una botella miniatura – Sírvete esto con un vaso de agua, te aliviará al instante – Le acarició la mejilla.

El rubio le besó la mano y sin perder tiempo hizo lo que su tía le había ordenado. Apenas unos minutos después, todo su rostro se relajó, volvía a ser el de siempre, sin ese martilleante dolor de cabeza que apenas lo dejaba existir.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que eres increíble? – Le preguntó agradecido.

-Así somos los Black, cariño – sonrió divertida, mientras activaba la máquina de café.

-Te juro que no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan perfecta, te vi bastante pasada de copas.

Bella se rio ante la acusación del muchacho.

-La costumbre, Draco, antes de que aparecieras en mi vida yo ahogaba mi soledad con litros interminables de alcohol – Se encogió de hombros, si bien no estaba orgullosa de eso, era parte de su historia y no se lo iba a negar a su sobrino. Sorprendida, recibió un abrazo de él.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por ese sufrimiento – Le susurró sincero – Toda esa estúpida guerra entre familias, sólo nos lastimó a todos.

Bellatrix asintió, sabiendo que el chico entre sus brazos había sido quién más había sufrido con la pérdida de sus padres.

-Por algo pasan las cosas, querido. Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro – Dejó un beso en su mejilla y se separaron suavemente – ¿Hermione despertó? – Decidió cambiar de tema.

-Sí, la dejé en la ducha, creo que también le vendría bien tu mágica poción – Sonrió y su tía le sonrió de vuelta.

-Ya lo creo, prepárasela mientras hago unas tostadas – Dijo y se pusieron en marcha ambos, trabajando juntos en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – La voz de su sobrino sonó dubitativa, alarmando a Bella.

-Claro – Dejó el plato de tostadas en el centro de la mesa, enfrentando la mirada clara del chico.

-Yo… No sé cómo preguntarte esto - Se lo veía nervioso, pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-Draco, tranquilo – Le sonrió y el chico asintió, tomando aire.

-¿Hay algo entre tú y Hermione? – Dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse.

El rostro de Bellatrix se contrajo por la sorpresa. Ciertamente no se esperaba eso, sin embargo era cuestión de tiempo, dado la estrecha relación que la chica tenía con su sobrino. Meditó unos segundos, completamente perdida sobre qué responder. Observó los ojos de Draco y descubrió que no había ni pizca de juzgamiento.

-Ella es menor, querido.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté, tía. – Touché, pensó Bella.

-Bien, nunca te mentí y no voy a empezar ahora – Habló decidida – Imposible negarte la atracción que siento por ella y que, a pesar de no entenderlo aún, ella siente por mí. Sin embargo, no hay nada entre nosotras, ni lo habrá. Seguramente conozca a alguien pronto y se le pase la admiración que parece tener hacia mí – Se encogió de hombros.

Draco asintió en silencio, observando el rostro de Bella que parecía ligeramente abatido.

-Nunca digas nunca – Le sonrió intentando reconfortarla.

-¿Interrumpo? – La voz de Emilie llegó hasta ellos, poniéndolos en alerta a ambos sin saber cuánto habría escuchado.

-Para nada, querida – Bellatrix recuperó la calma, tomando asiento en la mesa e invitando a los otros dos a seguirla.

-Buen día – Se unió Hermione, con sus cabellos aún mojados y una simple remera ancha de Draco en conjunto con unos bóxer.

 _Por Merlin, ¿Cómo puede ser tan endiabladamente sensual esta criatura?_ , pensó Bella, recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica y sintiendo un incipiente calor entre sus piernas.

-Tu cara apesta, Mione – La molestó Draco, sin haberse perdido la reacción de su tía y el gesto de desagrado de su amiga al ver a Emilie en la mesa.

-La tuya lo hace aún recuperado, rubio – Le devolvió la broma, sacándole la lengua y tomando asiento a su lado.

-Cállate – Se rio – Mi tía te preparó esto – Le acercó la copa que contenía el remedio para la resaca, viendo divertido como se lo bebía de un trago – Por tu cara diría que es comparable con beber felix felicis ¿No?

-En este momento sí - Sonrió ya con su rostro radiante – Muchas gracias, Bella.

-De nada – Habló por primera vez, escondida tras su taza - ¿Cómo la pasaron ayer? – Recorrió la mesa con su mirada, para invitar a todos a hablar.

-El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida – Se animó Draco, ya por su segunda tostada.

-Muy buena fiesta, mon amour – Le sonrió Emilie, tomando su café con unos modales exquisitos.

-Interesante – Interrumpió Hermione, clavando sus orbes dorados en los chocolates de Bellatrix – Fue una fiesta interesante, sin duda – Se relamió el labio inferior, enviando una nueva oleada de calor a la mayor.

-¿Ya llegó el profeta? – La salvó su sobrino – Estoy intrigado por ver qué narró la buena para nada de Skeeter.

-Sí, aún no lo revisé – Recordó Bella, respirando con normalidad. Con un movimiento de su mano, el periódico se materializó frente a ellos y la voz de la periodista cobró vida relatando todo el artículo.

Para satisfacción de la morena, en ningún momento se hablaba del intenso encuentro que tuvieron con la amiga de su sobrino, a decir verdad, no relataba más que una buena fiesta de la familia Black.

-Parece que esta vez nos salvamos – Suspiró Draco, que tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar nada acerca del apasionado regalo que le dio Harry oculto entre las sombras de la fiesta.

Todos asintieron conformes y terminaron el desayuno entre conversaciones banales. Para sorpresa de Bellatrix, Hermione se comportó e incluso entabló una seria y entretenida conversación con Emilie sobre Beauxbatons.

El día había transcurrido entretenido para los cuatro, sin hacer nada en particular más que charlar en la terraza, disfrutando de los suaves rayos del sol. Cuando el astro se ocultó, decidieron bajar y retornar a sus tareas.

-Bella, debo irme ya – Se acercó para tomar las manos de la morena.

-Gracias por venir, querida – La atrajo hacia sí y se besaron intensamente. Si bien no había demasiado amor entre ellas, sí cariño y pasión.

-Fue un placer – Le sonrió coqueta - Espero verte pronto, mon amour – Sonrió y desapareció tras los polvos flu.

Bellatrix se encontró sola en su living y decidió que iría a visitar a Dumbledore. Tenían una conversación pendiente y ella debía organizar su agenda si iba a dar clases en Hogwarts. Esto aún era un secreto para Draco y Hermione, ya que le agradaba la idea de ver sus caras cuando apareciera por allí. La imagen de la joven con su uniforme se presentó clara en su mente y le pidió fuerza a Merlín para superar la tentación que sabía que sentiría.


	5. Somos nuestros placeres

¿En qué momento le había parecido buena idea acceder al chantaje emocional del viejo de Dumbledore? Bellatrix irradiaba ira por cada poro de su cuerpo, su capa se ondeaba con fuerza al compás de los pasos de la portadora que hacía al menos cuarenta minutos intentaba llegar al despacho del director de Hogwarts. _Estúpidas escaleras,_ pensó, mientras se perdía por un pasillo que le parecía igual a todos los anteriores, quizás un poco más oscuro. Agudizó la vista y a sus oídos llegó un ligero sonido muy similar a un gemido. Desaceleró sus pasos, su instinto poniéndose en marcha. Se pegó a la pared y avanzó un poco más, notando ahora sí dos bultos escondidos tras una columna. Haciendo uso de su agilidad logró acercarse lo suficiente como para que los sonidos antes suaves y distorsionados, ahora llegaran en forma de fuertes y apasionados gemidos. Reconoció, saltándose un latido, a Hermione apoyada contra la pared, con la corbata floja, la camisa desabrochada, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y una cabellera rubia perdida bajo su falda.

Lo intentó, de verás que intentó con todas sus fuerzas moverse, le ordenó a sus piernas caminar y salir de allí, alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera sin embargo ver a la chica con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su frente, su cuello tensionado, sus cabellos desordenados cayendo sobre sus pechos, los dientes morder fuertemente sus labios, no, no podía alejarse. Lo único que quería hacer era acercarse, ordenarle a la rubia desaparecer y encargarse ella misma de darle placer a la amiga de su sobrino. Un suave gemido salió de sus labios, tan ligero que creyó que nadie lo notaría, sin embargo dos orbes se clavaron con fuerza sobre ella, sobresaltando a ambas. Hermione abrió sus ojos asustada, luego sorprendida y finalmente, al ver el deseo impreso en aquellos ojos negros, complacida.

Bella se quedó paralizada, presenciando como la menor se acercaba irremediablemente al abismo bajo su mirada. Notó su pecho subir y bajar más rápido, la espalda deslizarse unos centímetros hacia abajo, sus piernas ya no la estaban sosteniendo, las manos agarraron con fuerza la cabeza que le otorgaba placer y todo, todo lo hizo con la mirada clavada en ella. Incluso cuando sus ojos le pedían cerrarse, no la dejó ir un segundo, regalándole ese orgasmo que le recorría lentamente de pies a cabeza, susurrando su nombre antes de finalmente ceder y permitirle a sus ojos cerrarse para soportar la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Bellatrix, conmovida, excitada y confundida aprovechó ese momento para desaparecer.

-¡Señorita Black! Ha llegado – La sorprendió Dumbledore ni bien salió de aquel pasillo, haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco producto del susto y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Yo… Eh… Sí ¿Tendrá un vaso de agua?

-Por supuesto, acompáñeme.

Qué demonios había dicho Dumbledore en la reunión era un gran misterio para ella, perdida como había estado, rememorando una y otra vez los ojos brillantes de Hermione segundos antes de dejarse ir. Para ella.

Cinco vasos de agua y aún no lograba apagar el fuego que sentía en su centro. Eran apenas las once de la mañana y ya necesitaba un whisky de fuego, pensó.

-Entonces – La voz del hombre la trajo a la realidad - Te esperamos para la fiesta de esta noche, la vas a pasar realmente bien. ¡No olvides tu máscara!

 _¿FIESTA?_ Se alertó, _¿En qué momento había aceptado acudir a ninguna fiesta?_

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un día especialmente ocupado ¿No te ofendes si no te acompaño a la salida, verdad?

-Para nada – Logró articular Bella, levantándose aparatosamente y estrechando la mano del director que la miraba con su característica chispa, como quien sabe todo de todos – Nos vemos luego, Dumbledore.

Sintió sus piernas débiles, casi temblorosas. _Qué patética_ , reflexionó mientras bajaba la escalera caracol.

-¡Bella! – La sorprendió Snape, haciendo que se llevara una mano al corazón por el susto.

-¿Pero qué coño les pasa en este colegio? – Reaccionó poniendo tan mala cara que Severus dio un precavido paso atrás por miedo a sufrir un cruciatus.

-¿Tienes un mal día, querida?

-No puedes ni imaginarlo, lo siento – Apoyó su mano en el brazo de su amigo - ¿Cómo estás? Tu amorcito me acaba de liar y no sé ni cómo terminé aceptando venir a una fiesta.

La risa de Sev llenó sus oídos.

-¡Me encanta! Qué bicho es – Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-Se te cae la baba, Severus, contrólate por favor – Empezó a caminar, seguida de cerca por el profesor que enseguida se puso a su costado.

-¡Mira quién habla! – Se burló, recibiendo otra mirada de esas que dan pánico – Te enseñaría el lugar pero temo que ya lo conoces, aunque apuesto que no te importaría ir a visitar la sala de los prefectos, ¿Verdad?

-No tientes tu suerte – Advirtió, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-¿Entonces vendrás?

-Qué remedio…

-Tengo una idea, acompáñame a la clase, tengo con tu sobrino y tu niña preferida.

-Te estás pasando, Sev – Le pegó en el brazo.

-¡Oye! Lo digo de verdad, pronto empezaras a dar clases acá, me parece buena idea que veas la dinámica de la clase – Argumentó, sobándose el costado dolorido.

-Está bien, tienes razón.

-Perfecto, primero almorzaremos.

Contrario a lo que había imaginado, pasó un almuerzo muy divertido entre los profesores: las pujas entre Minerva y Severus, las bromas de Flitwick y Sprout, miradas de pasión mal disimuladas entre Minerva y Trelawney, quien al parecer estaban comenzando su relación y todo era fuegos artificiales. Se sintió rápidamente incluida y cómoda entre todos, sin embargo su cara apenas si demostró algunas sonrisas, acostumbrada como estaba a ser arisca, el gen Black no era algo que se soltara así como así. Incluso el enorme de Hagrid estaba siendo de lo más entretenido, charlándole de la última conquista de animal peligroso. Y casi, casi, no notó la insistente mirada de cierta castaña que la acompañó durante todo el almuerzo, pero decidida como estaba a recuperar el mando de su cuerpo, no se giró hacia ella en ningún momento.

Incluso ahora, sentada tras la mesa del profesor Snape, presenciando con mucho interés la clase de pociones que les estaba impartiendo a los alumnos del último curso. Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre habían sido dos casas que peleaban a muerte, sin embargo ahora todo era compañerismo, pujas en broma y muchas miradas de amor y deseo. Pudo comprobar en primera persona que su sobrino estaba hasta las trancas con aquel chico Potter y que tanto él como Hermione, eran quienes se llevaban la mayoría de las miradas.

La campana dio aviso al final de clases y se felicitó a si misma por no haber caído bajo los penetrantes ojos de la chica. Draco la interceptó antes de poder escapar.

-Tía, no sabía que vendrías – La tomó entre sus fuertes brazos.

-No tuve tiempo, rubio, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un llamado de Dumbledore para hablar sobre la órden, me quedaré a la fiesta de esta noche – Recordó que los chicos aún no sabía que sería la nueva profesora.

Vio salir a Hermione, acompañada de una cabellera rubia que le sonaba de algo.

-Perfecto, te dejo que tengo que ir a clases – Volvió a abrazarla su sobrino.

-Temí por tu integridad física, esa criatura no dejó de mirarte ni un segundo de la clase, creí que te incendiarias de un momento a otro – Habló Severus, una vez estuvieron a solas.

-Yo también, Sev, yo también… Oye, ¿Te apetece que vayamos a la fiesta que te prometí el otro día? Cuero, vicios, placer… -Enumeró moviendo sus cejas.

-Suena tentador, ¿Hoy después de la fiesta?

-Tenemos un trato.

-Sabes – Hablaba mientras terminaba de juntar los trabajos que le habían dejado los alumnos – Aprovechando el fin de semana, podríamos ir tu quinta y llevarnos algunas personas que quieran divertirse un poco ¿No?

-Me encantaría – Asintió.

La noche había llegado rápido, enviaron algunas lechuzas avisando a sus amigos de la fiesta de cuero a la que irían e invitándolos posteriormente a la quinta de Bella. La cena transcurrió de la misma manera, todas las casas estaban alteradas ante la visión de tener un momento para relajarse y encontrarse con sus amantes, motivo por el cual todo el mundo masticó más rápido de lo normal y pronto estaban entrando a la fiesta escondidos tras sus máscaras, con sus mejores ropas y oliendo a hormonas y perfumes caros.

Bellatrix iba por su tercer whisky de fuego, había decidido llevar un pantalón de cuero que aprisionaba el miembro mágico que se había conjurado, una camisa blanca que se apretaba sensualmente contra su cuello, la capa de terciopelo en tonos burdeos y una enigmática máscara con plumas negras que delineaba sus oscuros ojos a la perfección. Estaba siendo una auténtica delicia para el que la mirara, lo notaba en su cuerpo hipersensibilizado por recibir tantas caricias visuales. Recorría la sala con lentitud, su mano derecha mecía con suavidad el vaso de whisky, la música guiando los cuerpos que bailaban desenfrenados en el medio de la pista.

Un brazo a la altura de su cadera frenó su camino. Siguió el recorrido hasta llegar a unos ojos miel que reconoció al instante. Hermione estaba escondida entre las sombras, apoyada sensualmente contra una columna, su pelvis ligeramente hacia delante parecía llamarla. Dos dedos de la chica se colaron por la cintura de su pantalón y de un tirón acercó sus caderas. Su miembro despertó de un golpe al chocar contra el sexo de la Hermione. Gimieron al unísono, la más chica sorprendida, la mayor casi adolorida por el placer que le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Te deseo tanto, Bella – Susurró en su oído, con la voz ahogada y ronca.

Sintió como le arañaba la nuca y anclaba sus manos en su cuello, frotando con suavidad sus cuerpos.

-¿Te gustó el espectáculo de hoy? Llegué pensando en ti – Confesó.

Bella gruñó de frustración, el vaso cayó de sus manos y no estalló en mil pedazos sólo por un hechizo que Dumbledore había conjurado para evitar peligros. Sus manos ahora libres, corrieron a sujetar la cadera de la menor y a pegarla contra sí tanto como humanamente fuera posible. Se agachó ligeramente y subió, refregando su endurecido miembro contra la falda que llevaba la chica. Hermione volvió a gemir, levantando una de sus piernas para rodear con fuerza su cintura. La tela subió y el contacto fue desgarrador. El cuero se pegaba casi como una segunda piel, por lo que sintió su miembro frotarse contra los labios vaginales tan íntimamente como si no llevaran ropa.

-Creo que es hora de irnos – Una mano que no era de Hermione se posó sobre su brazo, frenándola y devolviéndola a la realidad. Sintió un latigazo recorrer su espalda y su miembro dolió más – Te espero en la puerta en cinco minutos, contrólate, por Merlín, Bella.

Su amigo se alejó. Ella desenterró la cara del cuello de la menor y sus ojos se encontraron, ardientes.

-No te vayas – Suplicó la castaña, moviendo su pelvis hacia delante para golpear su pene con su sexo, enloqueciéndola.

-Esto es una locura, está lleno de alumnos y profesores – Gruñó con voz ronca, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la cintura de Hermione, una de sus manos apoyada sobre la cola de ésta, ayudándola a frotarse contra su endurecido miembro.

-Vayamos a mi cuarto – Rogó entre gemidos, su cabeza cayendo contra el hombro de Bella, se sentía tan débil, tan caliente.

La mayor le bajó con suavidad la pierna y la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos. Besó su cabello y sus mejillas tratando de tranquilizar sus respiraciones, aun sentía su miembro palpitar contra Hermione. Con suavidad fue soltando el cuerpo de la chica y tratando de evitar la mirada decepcionada, se alejó para encontrarse con Snape.

-Vamos – Ladró apenas lo divisó, caminando sin esperarlo como si la persiguiera la mismísima muerte.

Severus estalló en carcajadas pero le hizo caso y pronto estaban a dos pasos de entrar en su cuarto para teletransportarse. Claro que no creían que sería tan fácil, ¿Verdad? Draco, Hermione, Harry y Ron los interceptaron.

-Tía, padrino, ¿Se puede saber a dónde van? – Cuestionó el rubio, divertido y ligeramente pasado de copas.

-No te incumbe, querido – Respondió Snape, frío.

-Queremos ir con ustedes – Exclamó, no le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

-Imposible – Se rio su tía en su cara.

-Por favor, tía – Le puso ojos de cachorrito.

-Draco, por Merlín, ¿Qué manera de convencerme es esa?

-Ya, ya, somos Black y bla bla bla – Se burló de la aristocracia - ¿A dónde iremos?

-Nunca dijimos que ustedes vendrían – Apuntó Bella.

-Sé que te convencí – Le sacó la lengua su sobrino.

-A ver si nos entendemos – Puso orden Severus, que no quería perder tiempo – Estamos yendo a una fiesta orgiástica y luego pasaremos el fin de semana en la quinta Black, de esa manera, ¿Están seguros de querer venir?

-Sí – Respondieron al unísono el grupo de jóvenes.

-Lo que sucede en la quinta, queda en la quinta – Les aclaró Bella, mirando a cada uno fijamente a los ojos.

Les dieron sólo diez minutos para buscar un bolso con ropa y volver, tardaron seis minutos y treinta segundos. Hicieron una breve parada en la famosa quinta y tras dejar desordenadamente el equipaje, volvieron a trasladarse hacia una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Contraseña – Sonó desde algún lugar de la gran puerta de acero negra.

-Somos lo que hacemos con nuestros placeres – Recitó Bellatrix, con firmeza.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, intrigados y expectantes. El clic de la puerta anunció que podían pasar.

Un enorme living les dio la bienvenida, luces rojas estratégicamente colocadas iluminaban el salón repleto de sillones donde se desarrollaban las más diversas actividades. Draco, Hermione, Harry y Ron no podían dejar quietos sus ojos, prácticamente todo el mundo estaba o desnudo o enfundado en cuero. Bellatrix se habría perdido rápidamente entre la gente, sin embargo a sabiendas de la impresión que causaría en sus invitados, se frenó y dio una rápida ojeada a las bocas abiertas de los chicos.

-Cierren la boca, por Merlín – Los regañó, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una sonrisa – Acá nos separamos, no se metan en problemas ¿Entendido? Pueden mirar, pueden participar pero nunca imponerse, todo lo que está pasando acá está consensuado, respeten y háganse respetar – Les advirtió, ligeramente preocupada – Y nada de sexo sin protección.

Los chicos asintieron mecánicamente y tras una última mirada a Hermione que a su vez observaba como una chica le daba nalgadas a otra, se alejó con Severus en dirección a la barra.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?

-¿Bien? Se van a divertir como nunca, Bella. Malditos suertudos, ojalá alguien nos hubiera traído acá de chicos – Se quejó tras pedir sus copas al bartender.

-Creo que a Draco se le puso dura nada más entrar – Rio.

-¡A los tres! – Rieron – El pelirrojo no está nada mal – Lo miró a lo lejos.

-Todo tuyo, Sev – Recibió su trago y se bajó la mitad de un golpe – Iré a la habitación sur – Comunicó, terminando su trago y dejando el vaso en la barra.

-Nos vemos luego – Se despidió Snape.

Caminó entre los cuerpos, llenándose nuevamente de energía sexual. Sus pezones dolieron contra la rasposa tela de la camisa. Subió las escaleras y caminó decidida hasta la habitación donde sólo jugaban mujeres.

Varias miradas le dieron la bienvenida, reconociéndola al instante. Bellatrix Black tenía una fama más que merecida de ser una excelente dominatrix. Había nacido para eso, estaba segura. Hacia tanto tiempo que no pisaba aquel lugar y que no tenía una sumisa que su cuerpo vibro de anticipación al imaginarse lo que sentiría en breve.

Se adentró en la oscuridad y observó a las dueñas de las miradas que había atraído. Una pelirroja se ganó su atención, sentada en un sillón al otro lado de la sala, con un ajustado vestido de látex rojo. Tragó fuerte cuando sus miradas chocaron y se escanearon de arriba abajo. Sintió la acaricia visual sobre su miembro y éste palpitó con fuerza en cuanto ella abrió sus piernas con lentitud, enseñándole su coño bien depilado. Una invitación que aceptó. Se encamino hacia ella, la noche acababa de empezar y la mirada traviesa de la chica sólo le daba buenos augurios.

-Buenas noches ¿Puedo? – Preguntó a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

-Por supuesto – La voz era tan sensual como su dueña – Bellatrix, ¿Verdad?

-Un placer – Tomó asiento, acomodándose de lado y pasando un brazo por arriba del sillón - ¿Y tú?

-Merlina – Respondió cruzándose de piernas y desviando la atención de la morena hacia la tela del vestido que se subió ligeramente.

-¿Tienes ama, Merlina? – La ansiedad jugueteando entre la punta de sus dedos, queriendo tomarla allí mismo.

-No – Fue la sencilla respuesta que salió por entre los carnosos labios pintados de negro, contrastando con las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te parece si aclaramos algunos puntos antes de disfrutar? – Clavó su mirada en la de ella, su voz ronca.

Hermione, por su parte, se había dedicado a mirar y despejar sus sentidos del alcohol. Draco y Harry se habían unido a otros chicos y Ron se había perdido misteriosamente tras Snape. No le faltaron oportunidades que rechazó gentilmente pero con firmeza, aún no se sentía lista para entrar en acción. Terminó de subir la escalera y se permitió observar los diferentes espacios que había en aquel nivel. La primer puerta tenía cadenas colgando del techo, sumisos atados y recibiendo placer de diversas maneras. La siguiente puerta la rebotó mágicamente, así que supuso que sería un espacio sólo de hombres. Y la tercera… La tercera la llevó a descubrir el paraíso: mujeres hermosas, algunas sesionando, otras besándose o teniendo relaciones. Todo funcionaba de una manera tan fluida que no pudo apartar la mirada los primeros diez minutos, dejándose invadir por la ola de sensualidad que se respiraba en aquel ambiente.

-Hola linda – La sorprendió una suave voz a su costado.

-Hola – Sonrió, descubriendo a una morena de unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Parecía unos cuantos años mayor que ella.

-¿Qué estás buscando? – Le preguntó, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, incendiándola al instante.

-La pregunta es… - Le susurró en su oído - ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer?

Bellatrix la había percibido apenas puso un pie en la sala. Su perfume y su energía eran únicos, estaba segura de poder encontrarla hasta en un mar de personas. Con Merlina habían llegado a un más que beneficioso acuerdo y estaba a punto de recibir una mamada cuando vio a la chica acercarse acompañada y tomar asiento en un sillón a escasa distancia. Apretó sus puños con fuerza al ver como aquella morena empezaba a besar el cuello de Hermione. De repente, todo le pareció sumamente sensual y se olvidó de toda moral al sentir los labios de Merlina envolver la cabeza de su miembro. Gimió, acomodándose contra el respaldar y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Una de sus manos viajó hasta posarse con fuerza sobre la cabeza pelirroja, guiándola.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente descubrió a la castaña observándolas embelesada, al tiempo que recibía las atenciones de su acompañante. No dejaron de mirarse por un segundo, en un juego de placer que sentían tan intenso como si fueran ellas las que estuvieran tocando a la otra. Bellatrix movía su pelvis erráticamente, sintiendo la lengua de Merlina rodear su miembro con destreza. Veía a Hermione morder su labio inferior con fuerza al tiempo que su amante le chupaba el clítoris y su excitación subía a puntos insospechados.

 _Es impresionante como me puede excitar tanto una pendeja_ , pensó, mientras aguantaba el orgasmo tanto cómo podía.

Los gemidos se mezclaron en su cabeza: los propios, los de Hermione y los de cada mujer en esa sala. Nadie miraba a nadie y a la vez, todas estaban haciéndolo juntas. Se respiraba un aire de tanta intimidad que nadie que no hubiera vivido eso podría entenderlo. Se dejó ir en un último movimiento y Merlina se tragó todo su orgasmo, dejándola limpia y relajada. Besó sus labios, sintiendo como le joven apoyaba la palma de su mano sobre su miembro en recuperación.

-Estuviste increíble, querida – Susurró contra sus labios y guio su mano hacia las piernas de la chica, abriéndolas y sintiendo la humedad incluso antes de llegar a su ropa interior – Mmm ¿Ansiosa?

-Ni te imaginas cuanto – Se movió contra sus dedos, gimiendo al sentir la yema rozar contra sus sensibles labios vaginales.

Bella dejó de hablar y le devolvió el mismo placer que antes le había dado a ella, no perdiendo demasiado de vista a su castaña favorita que estaba en una situación parecida a la suya.

Varias horas después se volvieron a encontrar en la sala principal y cada uno con sus nuevos acompañantes decidieron emigrar hacia la quinta, donde poder descansar o tener un poco más de intimidad.

Nunca un fin de semana había pintado tan bien.

* * *

Ey! Acá volví, motivada, así que espero subir varios capítulos pronto. ¿Qué les pareció? Acuérdense que es más divertido cuando dejan sus comentarios! ¿Qué creen de Bella y Mione? ¿Bella finalmente caerá en la tentación?


	6. Dejándose caer

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando Bella abrió sus ojos. La noche se había alargado más de lo esperado una vez llegados a la mansión. Se habían dividido el espacio para evitar que tía y sobrino se encontraran en situaciones comprometidas y esa fue la última vez que Bella vio a Hermione: desapareciendo hacia el ala que le correspondía, con la morena siguiéndola de cerca.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y pasó al baño para ducharse, aprovechando el momento a solas en recopilar los hechos de los últimos días. ¿Cómo había terminado en su quinta con la chica que la traía loca? Sólo ella se metía en esos embrollos. Observó su miembro mientras lo enjabonaba, decidiendo dejarlo un tiempo más, a Merlina le había gustado pensó sin poder evitar una sonrisa lasciva.

Tras la ducha, se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo y se vistió con una musculosa blanca y un bañador negro que le llegaba a medio muslo. Contenta con el resultado que le mostraba el espejo y tras corroborar que la pelirroja seguía durmiendo, salió rumbo a la cocina.

-Buen día, señora – Se levantó asustado Potter.

-Tranquilo, aún no desayuno niños – Bromeó, palmeando su espalda al pasar por su lado - ¿Harry Potter, verdad?

-Así es, me tome el atrevimiento de hacer café, espero que no le moleste.

-Estuviste perfecto, muero por un café bien cargado – Habló de espaldas a él, mientras se servía el líquido oscuro - ¿Y mi sobrino?

-Acá está – Apareció el rubio en la amplia cocina, parando para dejar un beso en el cuello del moreno y luego abrazar a su tía.

-Buen día, querido, qué bien te sienta el sexo – Halagó Bellatrix, riéndose al ver la cara de sonrojo de ambos chicos.

-¡Tía! No es necesario, gracias – Se sirvió su propio café, agregándole un poco de leche y tomó asiento sobre la falda de Harry.

-Buenos días familia – Apareció Hermione seguida de un pelirrojo más dormido que despierto.

Bella observó el intercambio de saludos escondida tras su taza, la castaña hoy estaba más resplandeciente que cualquier otro día. Definitivamente el sexo les sentaba bien a todos y si a eso le sumabas la bikini que se dejaba ver bajo el vestido casi transparente que llevaba, era una delicia para la vista.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se percató del acercamiento de la chica hasta que la sintió rodeando su cadera en un cercano abrazo. Sus pelvis chocaron con suavidad, enviando una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna que casi provoca el derrame de su café.

-Buen día – Escuchó que le susurró dulcemente en el oído antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buen día – Susurró también, medio ahogada, con los ojos cerrados y su mano libre descansando en la espalda baja de la chica.

Se permitieron algunos segundos más de los necesarios en ese abrazo. Sintieron la ya innegable atracción de sus cuerpos, el magnetismo que estos parecían tener encajando a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Hermione era apenas unos centímetros más baja que ella, su cabello le hacía cosquillas bajo la nariz mientras aspiraba el perfume a vainilla que destilaba su cabello.

-Buen día – Interrumpió otra voz mientras ellas se despegaban suavemente, como si temieran romper el momento. Sus miradas no se soltaron ni siquiera tras percatarse de que la recién llegada no era otra que la amante de la menor.

Siguieron desayunando mientras se terminaban de despertar todos en la mansión, incluso llegando algunos magos que habían sido invitados con anterioridad. El espléndido clima los hizo moverse hacia el jardín donde algunos se dispusieron a hacer un asado, otros aprovechaban a jugar en la piscina y algunos simplemente bebían y conversaban.

Bella se encontraba rellenando su vaso cuando se acercó Severus.

-Estamos con menores de edad.

-Y alumnos tuyos, si mal no recuerdo.

-También – Aceptó.

-Te recuerdo que la edad legal para tener relaciones sexuales es de diez y seis años. Y ellos ya han pasado ese límite. ¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente?

-No sé, ¿No se te hace raro estar rodeada de tu sobrino y sus amigos? – Cuestionó mientras se terminaba de golpe su trago y rellenaba su copa, con la vista perdida en la piscina donde los jóvenes estaban.

La mujer se dio vuelta, apoyando su espalda en la barra y siguió la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Sinceramente? Ellos harían esto igualmente y yo prefiero que lo hagan bajo mis ojos, en mi techo, donde pueda socorrerlos de ser necesario y sepa que están a salvo.

-Tienes razón – Asintió – Por cierto ¿Qué tal la pelirroja?

La tarde siguió su curso, todos parecían congeniar a la perfección y el alcohol había hecho el resto por lo que varios grupos esparcidos por el jardín mantenían interesantes conversaciones. Algunos, claro, abandonaban el espacio público para compartir momentos íntimos en las habitaciones habilitadas para eso.

Agotada de tanta política, Bella abandonó su grupo y se tiró al agua, disfrutando de la noche estrellada y la temperatura ideal de la piscina. Amaba nadar, se sentía tan feliz como tras lograr capturar a un criminal particularmente difícil. Recorrió cinco veces los quince metros de piscina antes de necesitar tomar un descanso. Era un excelente deporte para estar en forma pero costaba si llevabas una maratón sexual como la que había vivido ella hacía pocas horas.

Se acercó al borde para apoyar sus brazos y sintió algo muy suave deslizarse entre sus piernas, alertándola. Tirando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás, observó como Hermione salía del agua y se posicionaba en el hueco que ella había dejado, entre el borde y su cuerpo.

-Hacía rato que no te veía – Habló la menor, agarrándose de sus hombros para no hundirse ya que no hacía pie.

-Acá estoy – Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, ocupada como estaba en dejarse atravesar por la belleza de la castaña, las gotas en sus pestañas delineaban sus ojos más brillosos que nunca y las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas por el cloro del agua y seguramente, el alcohol le otorgaban un aire inocente y juguetón. La sonrisa había dejado de ser traviesa para ser sincera. Estaba impresionantemente hermosa.

-¿Te importa? – La escuchó preguntar y sintió como le rodeaba la cadera con sus piernas, acercándolas.

-¿Te parece apropiado? – Su voz más grave de lo normal, sus ojos hicieron un rápido repaso del jardín corroborando que nadie les estaba prestando atención y que en todo caso, la oscuridad no permitiría que notaran más que una conversación entre las dos.

-Sólo intento no ahogarme – Se justificó, recuperando su sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya veo – Terminó por sonreír Bella, permitiéndose relajar. A fin de cuentas, no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿Verdad? Incluso apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de Hermione, sólo para mayor comodidad, claro – Así que… ¿Cómo te fue con tu morena?

-Oh, Pansy, su nombre es Pansy. De hecho, se egresó de Hogwarts hace varios años – Explicó, contenta del progreso que habían hecho con la mayor – Es muy… Complaciente.

-¿Ah sí? Se la nota bastante interesada en seguir complaciéndote – Sonrió con sorna.

-Y eso me encanta – Rieron juntas, movimiento que Hermione aprovechó para cerrar su abrazo un poco más.

 _Mierda,_ Bellatrix había sentido eso por todo el cuerpo. Gracias al agua, su bañador se pegaba como una segunda piel a su miembro. Y qué decir del bikini de la castaña. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ésta hasta llegar casi al principio de sus glúteos, la apretó un poco más contra sí, adelantando a su vez su pelvis. Hermione parpadeó rápidamente, intentando disimular el calambre que había sentido en su clítoris.

-Y ¿Qué tal con tu pelirroja? – Habló nuevamente, perdiéndose en la mirada oscurecida que tenía en frente. Deseo, había mucho deseo. El vaivén del agua hacía que sus cuerpos danzaran suavemente, lo que significaba un frote continuo del miembro que empezaba a notar duro contra sus labios vaginales.

-Mm, ella es muy encantadora – Encontró su voz, aunque volvió a sonar mucho más grave de lo que hubiera querido. Hermione estaba acabando con ella, literalmente, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo era más de lo que podía soportar. Sus pezones erectos jugaban a rozarse, enviando más descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. No sabía si el agua estaba hirviendo o era su propio calor.

-Es muy bonita – Siguió con la ridícula charla, esta vez dejando algunos rasguños en la nuca de Bella que se esforzaba por no gemir. Estaban jugando con fuego en un lugar lleno de gente.

-Lo es, puedes probarla si quieres – Mostró una sonrisa tensa, no por sus palabras, para nada le molestaría compartir a la pelirroja, era más bien producto del último movimiento que había llevado sus manos a entrar en contacto con la suave piel de las nalgas de Hermione. Sintió cosquillear la punta de sus dedos, queriendo doblarlos y clavar las uñas en la carne.

La risa de la castaña llenó sus oídos.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con fingida preocupación, notando los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de la mayor por no saltar a su cuello.

-Sí, yo… - Y cayó en la tentación de esos ojos juguetones – Se me están durmiendo los brazos, ¿Te importa que te acomode? – Hermione confundida, negó con la cabeza y luego entendió.

Entendió aquella sonrisa tan extraña que se le había puesto a Bella, mitad burlesca y mitad lasciva. Lo entendió cuando sintió como agarrando sus nalgas la subía y la bajaba por todo el tronco de su duro miembro. Gimió, sorprendida por la acción de la mayor.

-¿Estás bien, Mione? - Le devolvió la pregunta, repitiendo la acción anterior pero con mayor lentitud, quería derretirla, que sintiera cada centímetro de su tronco frotarse contra sus labios abiertos.

Hermione asintió, no confiando en sus cuerdas vocales. Enredó sus dedos en los rizos de la morena, dándole un suave tirón al tiempo que se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, evitando que más gemidos salieran de su boca. Debían ser cuidadosas si no querían que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Bellatrix también parecía haberse olvidado de hablar, sentir el calor del sexo de la menor la estaba llevando al límite. Deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y metiéndola en su bañador, sacó fuera su miembro que salió con fuerza apuntando hacia el cielo. Apoyó con suavidad la espalda de la castaña contra la pared de la piscina y con la cabeza de su miembro corrió la tela del bikini de ésta.

Gimieron al unísono. Hermione hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Bella, mientras sentía por primera vez como aquel miembro resbalaba contra sus labios producto de la humedad acumulada y se abría paso hasta llegar a su hinchado y palpitante clítoris.

-Oh, por Merlín, Bella - Gimió con la voz quebrada.

-Me estás matando, Mione - Sus ojos no se dejaban, las miradas oscurecidas eran el mejor testigo de la pasión desbordante que sentían.

Sus cuerpos empezaban a temblar de placer, la espera había sido larga, habían resistido más de lo que hubieran creído en un principio.

Bella guio la cabeza de su miembro y lo frotó largo rato contra el clítoris, haciendo círculos lentos para mayor frustración y placer de ambas.

-No puedo más, Bella, voy a venirme - Movía su pelvis erráticamente contra ella, queriendo alcanzarla más - Te quiero adentro. Te necesito adentro - Rogó.

La morena estaba mareada de placer, su mano se meneaba cada vez más rápido por el tronco de su miembro mientras frotaba aún a Hermione.

-Bella, por favor, me vengo, me vengo.

-Acaba para mí, Mione, estoy contigo - Susurró con la voz rota contra su oído, sintiendo como los temblores de Hermione apuraban también su orgasmo y salían disparados los primeros chorros de semen, estallando contra el sensible clítoris y llevándola a la castaña a tener dos orgasmos seguidos, en brazos de una jadeante Bellatrix que se dejaba ir con lentitud, olvidándose de todo, tomando las nalgas de Hermione para frotarla con fuerza contra su miembro. Sintió los brazos de la menor rodearla con fuerza, sintió su pene deslizarse hacia abajo y rozar la entrada más que lubricada de la chica. Suspiró. Ya había sido demasiado.

El mundo lentamente volvía a su lugar. Aquel espacio al que se habían ido, flotando en mitad del universo, lleno de colores y sensaciones las dejaba ir con mucha suavidad. Bella se acomodó en aquel abrazó necesitado, sintiendo la mejilla de la joven contra su hombro.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? - Consultó dejando algunos besos en su cuello.

La castaña sólo asintió, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-Fue… Increíble.

-Lo sé - Reconoció Bella, con suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Esta vez la actualización es un poco más corta pero... ¿Más intensa? Alguien comentó que leyó el capítulo anterior en gimnasia, mala decisión! Ojalá no hayas hecho lo mismo con este jajaja. ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que debería hacer Bella ahora? ¿Creen que hay amor o sólo pasión? Anímense :) nos leemos pronto.


End file.
